


return from camp.

by cl3rks



Series: the years we left behind. [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angry Reader, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, RICHIE IS WAY TOO CONFIDENT AND OBSERVANT, Summer, Swearing, he points shit out btw, holy frick, nothing major, richie is now full sized and a twerp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is back and really way too confident.</p><p>Or, he needs to stop pointing out new things about you; things he isn't use to... like you hitting puberty, for instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hello, hello.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao long in the making !! mistakes'll be fixed as they're found. chapter count will likely be lowered, i'm just ballparking for myself.
> 
> thanks for reading, im dead tired ; have fun!

Once Richie went to camp, you didn't see him much after, in fact, you didn't see him for a year. You would send letters to Seth because he said that even if you can't send them to Richie, he'll get them. He'll either hang onto them for Richie or he'll pass them along to his baby brother right away.

You talked to each other through letters for half a year, then, suddenly, the letters stopped. You still sent yours, but you received none. 

Your mother told you there was a letter in the pile for you one day, and with as much excitement and hope as you could muster, you raced to the pile of mail and dug through it. The letter, to your dismay, was not from Richie. No, it was from a girl down the block who invited you to her birthday party.

You went, your mom practically forced you to go. The girl, Kelly, was in your class and she was short and blond and pretty. She stole her mom's makeup to wear to school and at her party, which was a sleepover, she talked about things she did with boys.

Things she did with boys two or three or even four years older. She was sixteen and held back twice, not because she was dumb, oh no, because she was _playing_ dumb. She had honestly always been very smart. 

That night everyone got makeovers. That night you and Kelly and the other four girls there talked. You talked about sex and boys and girls and everything you imagined you never would, everything you'd read from a book or heard Harvey or Jessica talk about. 

"Your brother's cute, y'know." Kelly told you, watching you like a hawk does its prey, almost. "Blue eyes, platinum blond hair..."

"He bleaches it." You cut in. “Its natural color isn't too far off, but he likes platinum...”

Kelly continued. "Doesn't look a lot like you in the face, though. Jessica's pretty hot, too."

"Uh, thanks?" You muttered, unsure of what to say to your new "friend". 

"Hey, I have a question." One of the girls, Gina, asked. "What happened to that short dork you hung out with?"

"Camp." You shrugged it off, a sigh clouding your throat. "He's at camp."

"His brother is cute." Julie said softly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Seth?" Kelly asked, glancing at Julie before you. "He's gorgeous! I heard from Fiona, my cousin twice removed, that he is _amazing_ at tongue fu-"

"Girls! Go to sleep!" Kelly's mother called down, her voice tired but cheerful nonetheless. You, without any restraint, curled up in your sleeping bag and fell asleep. You genuinely didn't want to hear about what Seth was good at or not.

A few days after, after ranting and rolling your eyes when you repeated how lame her party was to your mother and even Seth, who didn't actually care, the latter drove up in a beat up car. 

You squinted as you sat on your porch, kicking your feet out while eating a cherry popsicle. You frowned and saw him park in his driveway, carefully pushing the door open after turning off the car. You walked off the porch and down the steps, licking at the frozen fruity stick. 

Your lips and tongue were no doubt bright red. 

You watched as Seth opened the trunk and threw two large duffel bags onto the grass as someone yelled at him from inside the small car. You watched from your house and nearly dropped your popsicle when you saw a very tall, very broad shouldered teenage boy unfold himself from the car.

_Richie._

You just stared, mouth agape and popsicle dripping a sticky red onto your partially shaking hand. You didn't know if it was shaking from anger or surprise or happiness or _what._

Eventually, Seth glanced your way and you could _see_ him sigh. You didn't even have to hear it. He glanced away from you and then nodded his head in your direction as he said something to Richie, obviously, because the taller boy glanced your way. He raised an eyebrow, watching you from afar. 

You stuck up a hand and waved to him shortly, still unsure of what to do. He didn't see it, he turned to Seth too fast. 

The brothers seemed to be bickering. 

It wasn't long before Seth sent a smile your way and Richie stubbornly tromped over to you.

"Hi." He said, voice deeper than a year ago. "What's up?"

"You stopped writing." You nearly blurted, unsure of how to greet him. He noticed you more now, taking you in... his friend, much taller and a little more broad hipped with shoulders broad enough to match and, hell, your chest was out more too. 

You still remember whining when your boobs hurt for a week and your mom took you bra and t-shirt shopping, saying this is what growing up was and you better get used to it. 

You'd gotten your period the following week. She said you were a woman and Jessica said they should bake you a red velvet cake and you frowned and punched her square between the shoulder blades. Your dad and Harvey got uncomfortable, obviously.

"I kinda had to." Richie replied finally, his voice guilty. "I mean, it sucks, I know. But fuckin' whatever."

You learned that word at Kelly's sleepover, the f-word. You sighed and watched him glance at the popsicle before plucking it from you grip, licking it and even biting off the top to let the frozen treat melt on his tongue. 

"You're almost sixteen." You said, voice bitter and angry. It was _painfully_ close to his fifteenth birthday when he left, and he was gone for an entire year. You were beyond angry, you were furious. "You asshole!"

"Whoa, didn't know you knew that word. Thought you were oh-so innocent or some shit."

He gave you back your popsicle, some of the sticky redness smoothing over his hand.

You watched him lick it off.

"Bite me, fuckface." You spat sharply, dropping your popsicle on the ground and running over it as you darted up the steps to your house. 

"Hey, at least give me a chance to explain?" Richie called after you, causing you to freeze in place at your front door. "Please?"

"You've got a minute."

"I was at camp, alright? That place is ages away! Seth couldn't keep bringing me letters. I read them in the car, though. On the way here."

"I hope you're queasy."

Richie laughed softly, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose – as far as he could, really. 

"I am, a little.... How was your fifteenth birthday?"

"Shitty without you." You told him, your voice faltering from withering anger being taken with sadness. You still had a little while before you turned sixteen, Richie, however, had very little time. "How was yours?"

"Ditto." Richie replied easily. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at you, eyes going to your chest for a moment. "I see you finally got boobs."

You would've raced down the steps to punch him if you weren't super upset.

"Jessica said I would, eventually." 

"Seth said she got pretty bangin'." You went to go inside before Richie hammered up the steps behind you, towering over you as you turned around. "For your sister, that is."

"Mm. I'll tell her that." Your snark was unreal. "Seriously, though. I need some time."

You didn't expect him to glance down at your cherry red lips, the way you flicked your tongue over them to wet the soft but chapped area, he looked hungry as he did.

He mirrored you almost exactly, his now bright red tongue poking out to smooth over his lips.

"Alright." Richie replied evenly, his tone firm and easy and excited by the possibilities that existed. You weren't pushing him away, not really, you wanted to jump back into hanging out – honestly, who wouldn't? But he was gone for so long without much notice and just popping up out of the blue? "I get it."

"Good."


	2. fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't need too much time, it turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao where tf have i been? idk updating other stuff anyway fdtd:ts got its third season put onto netflix im so happy ALSO there's so much fckin dialogue in this EXCUSE IT

It wasn't long before you started talking to Richie again. It was weird, in all honesty, how the two of you just fell into the same pattern as before. 

You hadn't expected it to go like that and neither did he.

"Hey, so, they're showing Dracula at the drive-in next week." You said, looking at the folded up newspaper you had taken from your father. "Wanna go?"

Richie glanced at you from the beanbag he was occupying, his legs stretched out onto yours. "Sure."

"You don't have to ask your Uncle first?" Your eyebrows furrowed and confusion filled your voice.

"I'm sixteen." Richie glanced at you as you watched him. "Or, y'know, almost anyway."

"And?" You questioned.

"He told me I don't have to ask. I can leave a note like Seth does." Richie adjusted his glasses, continuing to watch you. "Hey, do you have a car?"

"No, I barely have my license."

"Oh." Richie muttered, his eyes taking to looking around your room. There were more posters than he remembered, more miscellaneous decorations that he didn't know the meaning of and your desk was cluttered with paper. "You slammed with homework?"

"It's extra."

"Extra homework?" Richie asked.

You nodded, circling Dracula with a red pen in the paper. "AP, Richie."

"Well, well. My best friend is Einstein." Richie grinned. "Hey, do you think I'll get anything for AP?"

You shrugged. "When you get back into high school, yeah, probably. I mean, you're not a dumbass."

"That means a lot that you think that, thank you." Richie joked, pressing his large hand to his chest. You rolled your eyes, smiling slightly. He grinned wider now that he'd gotten a smile from you. "Seth said he was thinking of dropping out."

"What?" You nearly shouted. Richie nodded slowly, still looking around your room. "He can't! He's almost to graduation!"

"Well, he said there's no way he'll graduate. The coach is on his ass about hanging out with 'the wrong crowd' instead of focusing on football." Richie stared at a poster of a band he'd never heard of. "He can't get his grades up. Something about his tutor being too much of a distraction."

"Jessica's his tutor." The two of you thought it over. "That's gross."

"Well I'm his brother."

"And I'm her sister! I don't want to hear about that shit!" You two stared at each other. "What did you do at camp?"

Richie started playing with the hem of his shirt that, not that he was older, looked wrong on him. The solar system was across the front of it and he constantly made a disgusted face whenever he looked at it. "Arts and craft stuff, mostly."

"Now, I know that isn't true."

"Ugh, fine." He mumbled, his eyes closing. "I learned how to camp, how to properly take care of myself in the wilderness."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Hell no!" Richie nearly screeched, eyes opening quickly to focus on you and your raised eyebrows. "More than half of my letters home were distress letters to get me the fuck back!"

You laughed softly, watching his completely serious face. "Oh my God."

"The counselors started checking the letters when they started getting complaints from various parents that their kids were not having a blast."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Richie said before continuing with his previous thought. "I started having to code my letters. Putting messages on the side, doing that old lemon juice and candle light thing."

"Richie, you should have just suffered."

"I did." Richie sighed. "Seth brought me a game to play one day but the counselors took it away, told me stones were nature's game system."

You snorted a laugh.

"It became my mission to steal back that system and anything else that got taken away." Richie glanced at the ceiling. "I was a legend."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"You think I'm lying?"

"Didn't say lying, Mr. Legend."

Richie stared at you, squinting slightly as he thought it over. "Fight me, boobzilla."

You scoffed. "You're on, pipsqueak." You yelled, ready to spring off the beanbag and charge before you heard your mother.

"Snacks are ready!"

That ended your faux-fight pretty quickly.


	3. double chocolate chip cookie dough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were desperate for them not to close and for you? They'd keep the world open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is DUMB 
> 
> reminder:
> 
> i'm changing my username to get_glitch3d. currently, i have it saved as a placeholder pseud.

“I’m just saying, I don’t think it’s fair. This has been their life and love for so long.” You said, eyes glancing at the neon sign that, even during the day, was brightly glaring _Open_ at the customers. “It’s been here for decades!”

“I don’t think they have a choice, I think they’re getting older and about ready to kick it.” Richie told you, walking past you to get the door, holding it open as you thanked him and stepped through the doorway, the jingle of bells overhead signaled your arrival. “Sad but true.”

You sighed softly, standing behind a mom and her two kids as you decided what to get ice cream wise, eyes looking over the frosty case. Richie lurched beside you, shrinking down to see into it. You watched the mom move her kids once they’d gotten their frozen treats, paying then leaving as you and Richie stepped forward, bumping arms but remaining close to each other.

“Oh my God! Albert!” Mrs. Rizzo called, nearly dropping her scoop as she saw the two of you. “Albert, get out here!”

“What is it, woman? If you’re not being held at gunpoint then – oh.” He muttered, carrying some cake cones as he entered. “My, you’ve both gotten older.”

“Richie, you’re so tall!” Mrs. Rizzo gushed, coming out from behind the counter to greet you. She pulled Richie into a bear hug, the short woman looking odd as she squeezed the taller boy. He mouthed something to you, wheezing how he couldn’t breathe before she let him go. “Haven’t seen you in forever! And _you,_ young lady, especially! I better hear some pretty damn good excuses.”

Richie and you shared a look, hearing Albert laugh. “Surprised you two still do that.”

“I was at camp, she’s just lazy.” Richie said, throwing you under the proverbial bus. You gasped, slapping his arm before you were also pulled into a hug. “Really lazy.”

You were released then went and hugged Albert, the two like grandparents, of sorts. “It’s nice to see you… both of you, before we… y’know.”

“It’s a shame, really,” You muttered softly, going back to the case as the two went back behind the counter. “I… do you plan on selling it or…?”  
“No, sweetie, I think this is it for us. We’re getting old as it is, we’ve got more than enough to retire, we were already trying to decide if we should close up or…”

“What if you had help?” You blurted, watching them. “This has been your passion for so long and-“

“Stop.” Richie muttered beside you, left hand going to the small of your back. It made you jump, meeting his eyes as he looked at you. “We have a movie to catch, remember?”

“Richie!” You nearly shouted, watching him before turning back to the two. “I’m serious, what if someone ran it with you? I could help – get a couple friends who _care,”_ You said pointedly, glancing at Richie. “Keep you guys off your feet so you don’t have to work too hard.”

“Honey-“ Mrs. Rizzo started, watching you before sharing a look with her husband. “It’s a tricky prospect.”

“But it’s doable.” Albert cut in, watching his wife’s sad eyes suddenly light up. “I know what it means to you, and I know I’m cranky.”

She smiled and turned to you, nodding quickly. “Okay, we’ll discuss it a bit more but… fresh help is never a bad thing.”

“Alright,” Albert smiled, grabbing the scoop from the warm water dish, his wife grabbing two cake cones. “Now what the hell did you two come in for?”

“We just need two double chocolate chip cookie dough cones.” Richie cut in, hand dropping from your back and you found your heart suddenly squeeze, frowning a little. “Just like the old days.”

And, just like the old days, depending on when you went in, your cones were on the house – the excuse of, _“You’ll work it off in the future.”_ along with two smiles, Mr. and Mrs. Rizzo waving as you left.

“We have a movie to catch, in case you forgot.” Richie told you, licking at his cone. “ _Dracula_ is gonna start without us if we don’t haul ass.”  


You nearly hit yourself at that. “Shit!”

Then the two of you were off, taking care to lick your cones but still maintain that healthy pace of _move your ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK RICHIE = RAT BOY


	4. entourage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some posses don't play nice, so it's best to avoid them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting shit done, my dudes

The two of you ended up skipping out at the halfway point of the evening showing of _Dracula_ in favor of walking around the hardware store to poke around at things. You were genuinely looking around, eyes finding the keychain rack as Richie went off in search of “target bottles” to put on his fence. You assumed he meant for his Uncle, the man enjoyed his guns, but you weren’t too sure.

You were missing your own business when you heard the sudden snapping of flipflops and bubblegum in yours, in fact, they echoed around the store. You knew exactly who they belonged to and realized you needed to get Richie and go otherwise he’d be held up with shameless flirting and prying questions.

You ducked from the keychain aisle and cautiously poked your head down aisles, moving quickly and opting for the “lean and look” method of spotting your best friend. Eventually, you found him weighing bottles in his hand, eyeing the thickness of short ones and the thinness of tall ones. You darted towards him, nearly knocking the bottles from his hands as you met his eyes.

“What the fuck?” He hissed, clamoring as the bottles crashed on the shelves. He was going glasses-less because his sunglass dropped them at the theater.

You winced at the sound, trying to regulate your breathing. “Stacey and her entourage just walked in.”

“Disgusting,” Richie commented, going back to his bottles. You smacked his arm and he whined, feigning pain as he spat. “What?”

“You’ve been gone for ages and if she sees you know, she’s gonna wanna jump on your dick-“

“Well, at least _somebody_ wants to!” 

“Richard, get your nerd bottles and move your ass. I’m not spending time here watching her interrogate you.” You ordered, marching forward to the one checkout lane at the front of the store. “Richie! C'mon!”

He rolled his eyes and moved, bottles clinking together in his arms as he walked up front. The two of you were out in no time, Richie questioning you the entire time and stating that, “it didn’t really matter what happened, he wasn’t attracted to Stacey, anyway.”

“Everyone is attracted to Stacey.” You rolled your eyes, the two of you walking back to his house to go set up the targets. “Don’t lie.”

“Listen, I don’t want an STD-“

“Dude, that’s a horrible thing to say.” You muttered, cocking your eyebrow. He shrugged, continuing his pace. “Richie, just drop it.”

“Besides, she’s older than me and I’m not really into that. Shouldn’t she have graduated like… last month?”

“A year and a half ago, actually. Her days are numbered, Richie. Eventually she’ll just get kicked out.”

“Exactly! See? She’s just creepy and her entourage isn’t any better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you and I hope you enjoyed.


	5. backwood habits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe dabble a little less, next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow amazing SENSATIONAL!! two chapters in ONE day!!

You flinched everytime the hammer clicked, anticipating the loud _bang_ and echo that followed suit. Nervously biting at your nails, you watched one bottle shatter then another. 

"Hey! Did you see that?" Richie asked, enthusiasm lacing his tone. "The glass from the one broke the other!"

"That's nice," you told him softly, not being able to gauge how loud you were. You'd noticed a shift in your friend's personality, giving in to the more _"backwood habits,"_ as your mother called them, that his Uncle harbored. For instance, shooting. "Do you think we could go watch some TV?"

"Nah, Uncle Eddie's cable got cut and Seth is having trouble with the DIY rabbit ears." Richie shrugged, glancing down at the revolver he held to check the bullets. "Wanna try?"

 _"What?"_ You asked, nearly blurting out the question as he watched you. He turned around, neck straining after he tried to practically twist it back entirely to see you from your place against the shed. He extended his hand out to you, pistol pointed at the ground with the grip facing you. "Richie-"

"Come on!" Richie groaned, using his free hand to push his glasses back up from sliding down his nose. He'd dropped them in the theater during _Dracula_ and stepped on them, a crack down the center having been repaired by some super glue, nail polish and plumber's tape. "Don't be such a fuckin' puss, [Name]."

You watched him, arms crossed from where you sat. There was a tiny pile of grass near you from where you'd been picking at it, yanking it up and dropping it down.

"I'm not! It's just... loud." You told him, rolling your shoulders to avoid shrugging. Your eyes glanced at the gun, then your best friend's face, crossing your arms beneath your chest as you sighed. "Don't feel like it, anyway."

This was quickly remedied by him offering you three free meals at your favorite diner, your mind jumping to _that_ burger, _those_ fries and _damn!_ That _signature_ milkshake!

You stood shaky beside him, heart racing as you extended your arm. Richie was close to you, guiding you with such precision on how to stand, his voice low as he pulled your arm up and pushed the gun slightly down, moving you by your hips as he told you to take a few deep breaths, and on the final one? _Squeeze the revolver's trigger._

You squealed sharply as the sound echoed, your hand dropping the gun as your arm stung from the _"barely there"_ kick Richie had sworn upon.

You looked at the gun, then heard Richie chuckle. "Not bad, with a little practice you could hit the actual targets."

Your eyed looked up and met his before seeing where he was pointing.

There, on the wooden fence just beneath the bottle he'd set up, was the slight mark of a bullet hole (if you squinted hard enough) and you grinned, the genuine expression being stomped out as you heard the screen door slam shut. 

"What the fuck, Richard?" Seth snapped, arms swinging as he started down the steps. "Jesus! You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine." Richie shrugged, leaning down to pick up the gun. Seth moved fast, swatting his brother's head. "Ow!"

"Not you, knucklehead. You!" He turned and glanced at you, hard eyes softening slightly. "You okay?"

"Fine, really." You replied, watching Seth glance between you and Richie as you rubbed your elbow, "Just something to try out, y'know? A hobby?"

"You'd never take up this hobby," Seth replied, grabbing the gun from Richie as he emptied the one bullet into his hand then tucked the gun in the waistband of his jeans. "But take the casing you shot, huh? It's good luck."

You watched Seth retreat back indoors, your eyes turning to meet Richie's before looking down to find the casing.

"Well, he's not wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
